main_castfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Night
Game Night is the third episode of Season 1A of The Family, and the third episode overall. It was released on December 8, 2015 - read it here: Main Cast * Queen Steph as Steph * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Idekmandy as Mandy * Wubbzy as Wubbzy * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal * Victoria Smurfit as Claire * Jessica Alba as Jessica * Lentimassu as Lenti * Tomdy as Tomdy * Dodo as Dodo Recurring Cast * Micayla as Micayla * NanoPower512 as Nano Episode TOMDY: let's play spin the bottle [[Micayla|'MICAYLA']]: almost everyone here is related lol TOMDY: bitch why you still here WUBBZY: ikr BELA: let's play eat more food [[Jessica|'JESSICA']]: You already ate all the food BELA: I already mated with all the dudes??????????????????????? JESSICA: OK YOU KNOW WHAT I TRY TO BE NICE BUT YOU STUPID DUMB AMERICAN WHITE BITCHES ARE SO DUMB IT'S IMPOSSIBLE SO FUCK IT, FUCK YOU, FUCK THIS HOUSE!!! BELA: .... BELA: .... BELA: what JESSICA: (starts crying in Mexican) [[Lentimassu|'LENTI']]: that's the most mexianest thing you've done WUBBZY: let's play find the isis member STEPH: NO, we're playing Russian Roulette! MANDY: what the fuck CLAIRE: HERE, YOU CAN BORROW MY GUN TOMDY: that's a dildo shaped like a pistol... MANDY: where do they even sell those BELA: hell Jessica suddenly pulls out a gun JESSICA: HERE, USE THIS GUN Jessica points the gun at Bela STEPH: Yay, thanks. The gun suddenly appears in front of Steph JESSICA: ... MANDY: wtf CRIMINAL: all you do is ask questions omfg MANDY: MAYBE ITS BECAUSE IM PREGNANT?! MICAYLA: :O BELA: what MANDY: AND WUBBZY IS THE FATHER WUBBZY: I'm Linda Clark MANDY: AND LINDA CLARK IS THE FATHER CRIMINAL: wait I thought I was your sidehoe?? BELA: Um, I thought I was your bae 4ever??? TOMDY: I thought I was your wife???? CLAIRE: your a slut :o MICAYLA: *you're DODO: pregnant little bitch slut whore hoe ''Nano'''' enters'' LENTI: Oh, hi, Nano. Would you like to play Russian Roulette with us? Nano leaves LENTI: ... MANDY: wtf Steph fires a shot at the ceiling with the gun MICAYLA: omg my virginity BELA: we all know you're not a virgin MICAYLA: ;) BELA: ;) MICAYLA: ;) STEPH: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP JESSICA: Everyone shut the duck up??? Steph glares at Jessica JESSICA: see, not so funny when someone else does it, h- Steph shoots Jessica in the leg JESSICA: OMGOMGOMGOMGOWOWOWOWMOREMEXICANWORDS MANDY: oh shit STEPH: TONIGHT, IS GAME NIGHT. NOT THE NIGHT WHERE EVERYONE FINALLY REALIZES MANDY IS A SLUT, SO, GATHER AROUND FOR A GAME OF RUSSIAN ROULETTE, OR I'LL SHOOT YOU MYSELF. The Family gathers around Steph, in a circle. STEPH: Mandy, you go first MANDY: but I'm pregnant Steph shoots at the ceiling again Mandy takes the gun and shoots herself in the head. Nothing happens. Mandy gives the gun to Bela Bela shoots herself. Nothing happens. BELA: im immortal anyways Bela gives the gun to Steph. Steph shoots herself in the head. Nothing happens. Steph gives the gun to an unknown person. The unknown person shoots themselves in the head. AND DIES. MICAYLA: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LENTI & JESSICA: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Dodo the cat is laying on the floor, dead. JESSICA: fucking finally CRIMINAL: cocking violently? BELA: omg no we have to get Dodo to the hospital STEPH: he's dead lol Bela starts making a noise that sounds like crying, but no tears come out of her eyes MANDY: wtf Times Mandy has said 'wtf': 4 MICAYLA: wait so what do we do with the body isn't incest illegal? LENTI: don't you mean adultery CRIMINAL: no she means animal cruetly omg MICAYLA: isn't animal cruelty only about children STEPH: Let's play Simon Says TOMDY: wtf there's a dead cat in the room STEPH: ???? that hasn't stopped us before TOMDY: when the hell have you accidentally killed a cat during a game of russian roulette and then went on to play simon says? STEPH: it's happened three times before. at my sweet 16, my wedding, and then at Bela's baptism. CLAIRE: same MANDY: it's happened five times to me TOMDY: whatever, I'm going to do some bath salts CLAIRE: simon says to get me another round of shots STEPH: OK Steph shoots multiple shots at the ceiling CRIMINAL: wait why do you have more then one bullet in there if we were playing russian roulette MANDY: OMG CAN YOU NOT STEPH: WHO SAID YOU CAN BE SIMON SAYS, HUH BITCH???? CLAIRE: I'm drunk, OK??? STEPH: oh ok. STEPH: Simon Says to add 12 + 9 MANDY: what STEPH: JUST DO IT Micayla whispers to Criminal MICAYLA: What's 12 + 9 again? CRIMINAL: I don't know, do I look like a scientist?? MICAYLA: how am I supposed to know what a scientist looks like?? LENTI: 129!!! MANDY: 21 STEPH: Lenti is right!!! MANDY: wtf Times Mandy has said 'wtf': 5 In all the commotion, no one noticed Dodo the cat slowly arise and walk out of the room... DODO: meow bitch Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1A